The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of poinsettia plant botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima (Willd.), and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fisholly’. ‘Fisholly’ is the result of a naturally occurring mutation in the variety ‘Fispic’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,371). ‘Fispic’ is characterized by red-colored bracts, narrow leaves, and relatively compact plant habit.
In the fall of 1998, a pale pink-flowered plant was found among a crop of flowering ‘Fispic’ in a greenhouse in Hillscheid, Germany. The plant was propagated and its offspring were examined in the fall of 1999. The clone was kept among the breeding stock until 2002 when it was grown for further comparison. It appeared to have split into mainly uniform, pink-flowered plants and into pink- and cream-marbled-flowered plants. A plant of the pink- and cream-marbled- flowered type was propagated separately and was evaluated in 2003.
Horticultural examination of the plants starting in 2003 and continuing thereafter has confirmed that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Fisholly’ are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the basic characteristics of ‘Fisholly’ which in combination distinguish this Poinsettia as a new and distinct cultivar:                pink bract color with white margins        medium sized, funnel-shaped inflorescence, especially when grown as a miniature plant        relatively many, big cyathia, often with several nectar cups each        uniform, deep green foliage, ovate leaves with small pointed lobes        compact to medium sized, round plant habit        early to medium flowering response        